Ash
|First = Dawn of the Planet of the Apes |Last = Dawn of the Planet of the Apes }} Ash was an evolved chimpanzee and a character that appear in Dawn of the Planet of the Apes. He was also the son of Rocket, a member of the ape council, as well as a member of the ape army. Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Born sometime within the ten year gap between Rise and Dawn, Ash was born as the son of Rocket and an unknown mother. Having grown up with Blue Eyes, Caesar's eldest son, Ash thought of Caesar and Cornelia as his uncle and aunt and Blue Eyes as his cousin. During their fishing trip, Ash begins to tease Blue Eyes and playfully shoves him prompting the young prince to push him back in return. On the way home, Ash brags that he could have taken down the bear without injury. Blue Eyes takes his friend's teasing in stride and tells him to shut up. However, their teasing comes to a halt when they stumble across a human (Carver) in the forest. Blue Eyes snarls at the human and steps in to protect Ash when Carver accidentally shoots him. Caesar and Rocket arrive on the scene with a panicked Rocket rushing to his injured son's side. Later, Ash is present at Caesar's council meeting and argues with Blue Eyes and Koba, saying that is shooting was a freak accident. After Caesar has been shot by Koba, Ash accompanies Blue Eyes into battle with Koba. Later, Ash refuses to kill a human that has hurt another ape citing Caesar's teachings to Koba saying "Caesar would not want this". Ash is then dragged up the stairs and thrown to his death by Koba with a horrified Blue Eyes watching on. After having been reunited with his father, Blue Eyes tearfully tells Caesar that Koba has killed Ash which leaves Caesar just as devastated that Koba would have killed his nephew for defying him. Personality As Rocket's son, Ash was the polar opposite of his father. He was kind and was not known to be violent. He believes in Caesar's policies, much to the annoyance of Blue Eyes who was more committed to Koba's beliefs. He was also known to be cocky and overconfident when it comes to outdoing Blue Eyes. Abilities *'Advanced Intelligence: '''As the son of an altered chimpanzee, Ash inherited his advanced intelligence from his father, Rocket. *'Speech:' As the son of an altered chimpanzee, Ash was born with the ability of speech, while his father learned to speak later in life. *'Skilled Combatant: '''As the son of the second-in-command of Caesar's ape army, Ash was likely trained in combat by his father Rocket, or his honorary uncles Caesar, and Koba as he is seen to be capable of wielding a spear. Relationships Blue Eyes Blue Eyes is Ash's best friend and honorary cousin. Having grown up together, the two young apes love each other as cousins and are often known to tease each other. One such moment is when the pair are out fishing, Ash and Blue Eyes push each other around, Ash having started it. Before their confrontation with Carver, Ash brags and teases Blue Eyes about his encounter with the bear saying that he (Ash) could take down the bear unscathed which prompts Blue Eyes to tell him teasingly to shut up. When Ash gets shot, Blue Eyes steps in to protect him until Rocket comes onto the scene to protect his son. Later, during a council meeting, Ash agrees with Caesar that they should be making peace with the humans and that Carver's attack on him was an accident. This prompts Blue Eyes to argue with him saying that the humans should be punished for shooting him. When Caesar is presumed dead, Ash follows Blue Eyes into battle with Koba who claims to want to avenge Caesar's "death". The last time Ash spends with Blue Eyes is just before he is thrown to his death by Koba. Ash's death leaves Blue Eyes utterly devastated. Rocket Rocket is Ash's father. Despite not having much interaction with his father, Ash loved his father. When Ash gets shot by Carver in the forest, Rocket is by his side the entire time and is visible shaken by the attack on his son. Koba Koba was one of Ash's teachers and honorary uncle. Like Blue Eyes, Ash was taught by Koba but wasn't as close to him as his cousin was. When Caesar was shot and assumingly killed by Koba, Ash was one of the young apes who followed Koba into battle with the humans. When a human man attacks the group of apes, Koba beats him and throws the flagpole to Ash and tells him to kill the human to "avenge" Caesar. Ash refuses to and says, "This is not want Caesar would want". Koba, angry at the young chimpanzee's defiance, grabs him and pulls him up the stairs before throwing him over the balcony to his death. Caesar Caesar is Ash's honorary uncle and the best friend of his father, Rocket. Ash and Caesar know each other well as Ash grew up with Blue Eyes, Caesar's son. Because he is Rocket's eldest (and possibly only) child, Ash is a member of Caesar's council. Despite not having any direct interaction with Caesar, Ash idolized his uncle and used his belief that not all humans are bad against Koba when he refused to kill a human, telling the Bonobo, "This isn't what Caesar would want" before the Bonobo threw him to his death. Cornelia Cornelia is Ash's honorary aunt. Ash doesn't have any interaction with Cornelia but would know her well as he grew with Blue Eyes and is a member of his uncle Caesar's council. Notes *Ash appears to have inherited some or very little of his father's appearance. He appears to have very dark hair indicating that his mother may have dark hair while Rocket has brown hair. One feature that he has inherited from Rocket is his similar shaped ears. Trivia * It is currently unknown as to who Ash's mother is. * Toby Kebbell revealed in an interview with Collider that Koba will interact with Ash. * There is a picture from the film of a council meeting that is being used to promote the World Premiere and it appears Ash is a member of Caesar's council. Image Gallery River & Ash.png|Ash with Blue Eyes in the forest. River, Ash & Carver.png|Blue Eyes protects Ash. Doc Shaw as Ash.png|Doc Shaw performing motion capture for Ash. River & Ash return from fishing.png|Blue Eyes and Ash return from fishing. Blue eye and ash fishing featurette pic.jpg|Blue Eyes and Ash fishing featurette pic|link=Ash Koba throws ash off balcony featurette pic.jpg|Ash falls to his death |link=Ash Category:Apes Category:CE Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Evolved Apes Category:CE Characters Category:Ape Rebellion (CE) Category:Caesar's Ape Colony Category:Chimpanzees Category:Caesar's Council of Apes Category:Rocket's Family Category:Caesar's Council of Apes (CE) Category:Caesar's Ape Colony (CE) Category:Characters Category:Human-Ape War Category:Deceased Characters Category:Caesar's Ape Army (CE)